ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hospital Trip
Nobu's hallucinations... AzuresatoRyu: -I wasted no time the moment I got word of Nobu’s injuries. I myself had concocted those venoms for him the day I began to teach him of poisons as well as the deadly effects they were known to give their victims. I watched a man whisking Nobu through the doors and calling out to me but I was already there. My hands had ahold of him the moment he called the first syllable. I had a look in my icy orbs that I did not usually express, it was pure focus riddled with urgency. I liked to laze about at times, I was making light of many a thing and not many would witness this determined look of an expert. I swooped to the side sliding upon one of my heels across the marble floor and set him upon a soft bed. I did not mind that blood would get upon its white tecture because at the moment that was the last of his and her own worries. She let the boy rest on his stomach as she noticed a kunai lodged deeply into the Akimichi boy’s upper back.- Vitals, nh..dropping. Nobu? Nobu whatd o you see? Focus on my voice kiddo. –I spoke to him, trying to reach him in whatever maniacal state he would be in due to the drugs in his system. I assumed it could have been Mescaline as that was Kana’s favored brew. I knew well that I would need to make sure he was atleast somewhat in a state of reality.- Nobu. Come on buddy talk to me. What do you see? Where are we? Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu groaned and looked around in an almost confused manner while being brought into the ward, not understanding anything that was going on around him as things that didn’t exist floated around and infront of him. He could of sworn at one point he saw cookies floating in front of him, and had reached a hand out to grasp one. But his hand slipped through the teasing image that didn’t exist, and yelled at it in anger at it in a disgruntaled voice that made no sense. He had began to feel quiet sick to his stomache, the poison had literally caused him a great amount of nausia, which in turn caused his head to throb uncontrollably. Luckily before he had even been drawn into the hospital, he had dispelled what content’s existed in his stomache over the grounds outside. He had taken some rather serious damage to his right hand that the kunai had pierced it while in the partial expansion. It hadn’t gone all the way through, but it nicked the bone and had entered far enough to get the full extend of the poison into his system. But he really didn’t feel all that much pain, his mind was absorbed in some different world all together that he never knew existed. His eye twitched as he heard some voices, but couldn’t really recognize them too much. Trying to form some sort of words, to respond, they came out as nothing but jibberish, something about candies and swimming in a bowl of his favoite ramen that was painful, seeing as it was hot. His back which had been hit with a shuriken, had lodged itself underneath his left shoulder blade, and caused his breathing to labor somewhat.- AzuresatoRyu: -I gavea slight sigh, atleast what he was experiencing was not a terrifying nightmare. He would have been quite the handful to handle should something like that be imprinted in his mind. As long as he was comforted with fake food I could work. I took only .3 seconds to prepare myself, I had no time to wash my hands with the help of the sink and so I channeled chakra to my hands.- Kiyomaru . -It is not always possible for a medical nin to practice basic hand washing and other procedures. This technique has the effect of instantly removing bacteria, dirt, blood, and other contaminants from the user’s hands, lower arms, and face. It also ensures that any breath that comes from the user’s body will be free of any bacteria or infectious disease. After cleaning my hands from their days works residue I prepared myself. The first thing I would need to ensure would be the ability for Nobu to breathe normally. I was certain the difficulty of it would only make his hallucinations worse. I lowered my hands after having pressed them together. They took upon a cyan glow, the color of her natural chakra.- Tekishutsu. – I intended to extract the shuriken from its position with the utmost fragility and care that I as a head medical ninja could manage. It was in a delicate spot and had to have harmed many an artery and perhaps the lung was in danger of collapseing. When a patient’s body has a foreign object in it, such as the point of a shuriken, a senbon needle, or an arrow, it is important to remove the object without further harming the patient. I set both of my hands down, one on each side of the shuriken. I used this chakra I’d generated upon my hand to seep past the entrance of this wound and began to apply control with intricate precision in my practice. The very tissue of the inner walls inside of the body would be manipulated enough so that pain was eradicated and the shuriken was easily removed. A string of blood linking weapon to injury broke freee and I set the projectile to the side on a waiting metal plate. I closed my free hand that was not keeping this wound open and it began to glow a familiar light green.-….Mystical Palm Technique. –It was a signature jutsu known from the days of The Great Tsunade herself as well as Haruno Sakura, the hand when it is pressed to almost any kind of injury, and in the grasp of a highly skilled medical ninja, had the ability to reverse the damage and “heal” it. My hand did this now, allowing that chakra to dig through and close off the ripped mass while my other hand gradually moved away to allow its closing.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had cringed slightly as his body felt heated form the hallucination of being in a steaming hot bowl, and was slightly wiggling about, trying to keep himself afloat in the liquid. But it seemed like the images never stayed the same for long, but rather began to fly through a random assortment of things that didn’t really make sense to him. Getting fed up with the images, he kept moving his head from one side to the next, trying to shake out his head that felt like cobwebs had been caught in his hair. In the midst of all his movements, the pain of both his hand and his back began to begin to creep back to his senses and winced with even the slightest movement. He didn’t even realize his hand’s wound as he attempted to clasp each into a fist, and sent an even more urget pain to his brain that told him that movement needed to cease. But he couldnt control it, his body was rather moving on it’s own, without his permission and continued to wiggle uncomortably. He had looked over to Ryu and thought he could make out the image of his mother that seemed much further away then what Ryu actually stood, and reached a hand out to the image. Tears had began to well in his eyes with the sight of his deceased mother, and wanted nothing more then for her to be closer to him. His hand which was only reaching for this image, had in fact had, possibly, brushed against Ryu’s chest as she was over his body preforming the Mystical Palm technique to assist in the healing in his back. It was also this hand that was soaked in blood, dripping from his palm down to the floor only slightly, and even accidentally gotten blood on her outfit had she not moved or redirected the hand.- AzuresatoRyu: -I had spotted the hand headed for me but I had not moved to avoid it. I had other things to focus on than my shirt’s well-being. I allowed the blood to press upon my left breast, If anything I hoped it was coushin for the pain. My left hand, once finished with sealing his wound at his back reached to this outstretched hand and took a gentle but firm hold of the wrist. I set my right hand to his own, cleansing it with the Mysical Palm Technique and under a minute passing by, successfully closed that wound as well. My left handmoved from his wrist to set at his cheek and stroked it, trying to calm him.- Sshh. Its alright. Focus on me, my voice. Nobu focus right here. – I would ensure that as the wounds faded, the pain that came with them would do just that as well. What I needed to tackle now had to be the poison.- Kakusei no jutsu. – I channeled a great deal of my chakra, atleast half to proceed. I touched the body, my touch generateing an immediate chain reaction. I began to concentrate, in doing this I envisioned through this boys body. I saw into not only the skin naked eyes could see, I could grip the very fabric of his essence, the fibers of the pores, the veins.. the technique I conjured, creates even more white blood cells but now also powers them up by feeding chakra directly into them. All poisons, infections, toxins in the patient's body will be removed instantly. At a high cost for myself. I drained the poisons from him. Due to the loss of my chakra the procedure seemed to be taking close to a solid five minutes. Finally when it had been done, I tore my hands away and gripped the back of a waiting table, I kept my state of exhaustion to myself the best I could manage. Panting slightly.- Nobu awakens... Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu’s eyes merely stared past Ryu for the longest time, he paid no attention to what he had done, nor the fact that his hand had touched something that he really didn’t notice was there. All his mind could grasp on for those long seconds was the image of his mother whom he missed dearly. In fact, since he had left Konoha, it was something he had pent up inside himself and refused to really talk about with any one. Even his own team mates were unfamiliar with what had happened to his mother, and why it was only himself and his father there at the village now. He became ingulfed in his grief, and was about to throw himself either in a fit of rage, or simply curl himself up and weep. But it was a voice that he could now seem to recognize that began to cause the image to waiver, and throw him somewhat back into the reality that was at hand. The image had disipated as the disgustingly sick trick that was played on the mind, and he looked around or the voice whom called his name, asked for his focus. Closing his eyes and allowing those welled up tears to slip through the sides of his eyes and streak across his cheek, he opened them to find his vision instead completely blurred. He could make out vauge shapes of what he thought was a person, but closed his eyes, trying to force his mind to stop reeling in the random thoughts that were apart of the poision. Feeling much more comfortable, able to breathe, and his pain dispersing to nothing more then just an aching throb, he left his eyes closed as if afraid to witness his mother once again. It was just too painful, more painful then the beatings Inkroe placed on him, more painful then the mockings he went through as a child, nothing could compare to the death of a family member. It was after these five minutes of his entire body feeling somewhat warm, like a blanket had been laid over him that he could feel much more at ease then he had in the past few hours since the battle. Finally being able to open his eyes, he looked over towards Ryu whom was panting over him and held a feeble smile.- Hey Ryu-chan... You look pretty tired... AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed the tears. I had seen his struggles, barely understanding a thing the boy had said. It did not matter now, he was safe. I let myself give a chuckle and had my hands rest at both of my sides. I stood tall as I usually did.- Good to see you’re back Nobu. How do you feel now? –I stepped aside to the bed and rested a hand against his shoulder patting it slightly as if to congratulate his survival and his work in the exams.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu blinked a few times, he had just now realized that he was actually in the hospital at this point and quirked a brow. He was actually trying to recall everything had just happened before hand, and it all flooded back to him in only a few seconds. He remember the sharp pain as he had thrown his grip around Kana, and was instantly worried for his well being, rather then responding to her question about his own.- How's Kana...? I'm just fine now that... I'm awake from that weird dream... -He really had no idea what exactly what had happened. He wasn't all that exausted, he had used a bit of chakra, but not enough to have him fall unconscious...- What happened...? Why did I... Ow... -He had placed his uninjured left hand down and was going to attempt to push himself up, but a slight pain shot through his back and caused a chill to run down his spine before lying back on his belly.- I need... To go watch the next round... My two squad mates are going up next... He was still rather tired, through the injury, use of chakra, and physical exaustion, he wondered if such a feat would be possible.- Nobu's father arrives...! Father: -Zacarius had burst through the ward doors with a hefty thrust, send them flying open and looked around for a moment. He had gotten word of his son’s progress through the exams, but being so busy with the politics that came along with being the Family’s head seat, he did not have a chance to watch it, or be able to root him on like he wished he could. But it wasn’t only his son’s progress that he heard, but rather the injuries he sustained during the bout with a boy named Kana. Zacarius was well aware that his son was in good hands, but wasn’t going to simply sit by and not come see his son. Finally coming to where his son was stretched out on a table on his belly, the head medical ninja next to him with her clothing blood stained and face obviously fatigued. His deep voice bellowed, and almost seemed to echo out from his bulbous gut that had grown since he not longer really worked in the world of the Shinobi.- Is... Is Nobu okay? –He looked down to his son who seemed to be suprised by his father’s presence, as why shouldn’t he be with his schedule now a days.- Congratulations, son. I heard you’re going to the finals! We will need to feast! AzuresatoRyu: -I heard my doors slam open, cringing because I had expected to also hear a crash from its glass. Thankfully I did not. I had a feeling who had come through my doors just by the sound of the thumping thudding feet. He’d come around the corner and confirmed my suspicions. I offered him a very gentle smile and rested a hand at my cheek.-..Aayaa..He’s fine Zac. There’s no need to worry. I took good care of him. –My eyes returned to the Akimichi boy resting on his stomach, Ovelrooking once more to ensure I had not missed a move.-….WOW! a feast sounds delicious… Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had sighed softly as he himself too had known the heavy steps of his father and had a tinge of color come over his cheeks at his father’s concern for his well-being. But it also caused Nobu to smile slightly, and attempt to shake his head at the congradulations. His self conscious mind had already taken effect in dimming his mood as he knew it wasn’t over... In fact, the hardest part for him was to come up. To face his own squad mates... He didn’t know how he was going to handle this in the least bit.- Eh... It’s not over yet, dad... The celebrations should wait... Father: -Zacarius had smiled towards the woman, but his eyes had caught the blood that was both on the floor, and even spread across Ryu’s left breast. He didn’t allow his gaze to linger as he nodded to Ryu. Coming up closer so that he may study the injuries Nobu had aquired, he felt somewhat bad for the boy’s pain, but was reassured by Ryu’s words.- Thank you, Azuresato Ryu. I don’t think I could say that enough for what you do... It seems like my boy’s coming here often. You of course are more then welcome to join us! –Nobu’s words had struck him as quiet odd, and didn’t even realize what the next phase or the exam had in store for him. Narrowing his eyes and attempting to lighten to mood with his own kind nature that the Akimichi’s were known for, he bellowed a chuckle and shook his head.- Nonsense, Nobu! You have proceeded further in the exams! And we must not only celebrate, but replenish you with a feast only an Akimichi could could handle! Haha! AzuresatoRyu: -I beamed of course, I was always happy when the Akimichi were near. They made everything jolly and joyful, my two favorite words. I moved from the side of the bed closer to Nobu’s father. His complimenting made my own cheeks burn slightly pink, I was not often thanked for what I did because I felt that was unnecessary. I worked to help others and I expected nothing in return.- You are really welcome Zac, I’m very proud of your boy. He is one amazing kid. –I turned my eyes back to Nobu and offered him a playful wink.- He’s a total cutie pa tootie too, just like his dad! –I did not mean romantic feelings for either of the Akimichi’s however I did know they benefited from a good confidence boost now and then.-…Aayaa….food. Wow. I couldn’t even think to eat that much Zac, you know that! Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had felt his cheeks burn even more red, if not his entire face was flushed an awkward shade of red that he felt uncomfortable with others to see. Ryu seemed to always have this effect on him though, with her little pet names and always complimenting him. It was nice, but something that at Nobu’s age, caused him to think was gross and unnecissary. Rolling his eyes at both of them, dismissing all that was said, he turned his head over so that he could hide what embarassment was obvious over the discoloration of his face. He spoke from this point, sighing as he closed his eyes and wanting nothing to hear about that nasty affectionate stuff the adults always found so amusing. He knew better also then to argue with his father, not only was he kind and gentle, but his tongue was dangerous and knew how to manipulate those without even really trying.- If you say so, I suppose I can’t refuse a meal. That would be heresy to the Akimichi Clan... Father: -Zacarius couldn’t help but grin as he noticed the coloration change over the faces of both Ryu, and his own boy whom was almost glowing red from embarasment. His own facial features never faultered with the compliment from the lovely medical nin, he had learned many years ago on how to mask these feelings and thoughts of embarassment, as the life of a politician required much more solidarity in one’s expressions. Her compliment of course was heard, and did help make him feel much better about himself, despite knowing that he really was in the worst shape of his life. He blamed it on old age though, he was getting older and even feared that soon enough he may sprout grey hairs from his stressul life.- Ah, you’re much to kind. I know he’s quiet the kid. But what is there to expect from my own offspring! Hehe. –His eye’s had rested back on the boy who was now facing away from the two and grumbled on about somethings that he could barely hear, besides the words of accepting the offer.- Then tonight! I will make some preperations, and we shall eat! –His gaze carried back over to his side where Azuresato had taken and smiled down towards her. He was a rather large man, breaking almost the seven foot mark in his natural height, and bellowed a laugh with a sarcastic voice to mock her oversized breasts.- I don’t know what you mean, Azuresato! You’ve got the place to put it, just as we Akimichi do! Hehehe. AzuresatoRyu: Ryu grinned even more than she had been before. A hand lifted up to gently pat the chest of Zac. She tilted her head at his comment however, realizing what it had meant soon after.- Aayaa!~ Zac that’s not what these do!!...-She offered a little more of a playful pout before she went back to organizing a few things lyeing around on the metal table.-…He’s fine to go and watch his teammates. –I turned my attention back to Nobu.- You need to drink a lot of water, eat and stretch that’s really about it. Your good to go. If you want to rest here a little more you’re welcome to. –I turned my face back to Zac, having thought of the offer.-….I don’t see why not. Count me in!! Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu didn’t even get the chance to hear the response of if was okay or not for him to leave to watch his close freinds during their exam. During the midst of his father making a complete fool of himself, Nobu had let out a great yawn, and slipped into an exaused slumber from all the work he had done from the past few day. In all honestly, it was about to be the best sleep he had gotten in quiet a while, obviously as his breaths began heavy and started to snore somewhat loudly.- Father: -Zacarius chuckled softly at his own tease, only trying to lighten the mood even more and perhaps even embarass his son even further by showing his old man knew how to be quiet the... charmer? He wasn’t sure if that was the right word for it, but had laughed silently to himself while watching Ryu do her duties and finish up what she had left. It was about this time as Ryu was trying to speak to Nobu that he could hear his breathing becoming extremely comfortable, and obviously the boy had taken her up on the offer of rest. Shaking his head somewhat, he moved over to a nearby chair to take a seat and keep his son company until he awoke.- I’ll be sure to tell him everything you said, in case you’ve got more to tend to. I also can’t wait to see you tonight then, Miss Azuresato! Be sure to invite any others you would think may like to join us. This is the final round of the Exams, and we should be celebrating every night that we have such a popular event! AzuresatoRyu: -I smirked, knowing well the boy would either sleep or getup and wander off. Sleeping would have been much more of a productive choice being that current state he was in. I had taken away a very potent poison and it had been effecting him at its fullest potential.-..ahha. you got it Zac. – My icy eyes met his happy and grateful ones. I could think of a quite a few people who would love to eat like that and have a party. The festival before the exams had been lovely but nothing like an Akimichi feast.-… Category:Medical